


Endings

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [46]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what I feel like, Tim, that I have this hole inside of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is chapter 46 of 'The Promise' series. After this there is an epilogue!
> 
> This story was written as a WIP with no clear direction – and I wrote it for fun. Even though I have wavered back and forth between who should end up with whom, I'm ended up being true to my initial idea. Nice comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!

**Endings**

"There's a movie. This guy says he has a hole inside of him that's so deep it can never be filled." Tony touched a spot over his heart. "That's what I feel like, Tim, that I have this hole inside of me."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Tim's eyes were full of pain and it struck Tony that he was seeing a reflection of himself. "How'd we get like this?"

"Years ago, when you two broke up, I thought, _finally_ , here's my chance. Gibbs had hurt you and there was no going back. I know it's really bad but I was _happy_ he'd messed up. All I wanted was the chance to love you. The thing is, I thought we had something good, that we were happy."

Tony protested, "We _did_ have something good. I just…had a hard time letting go of him, and then I took off without telling you what was going on. We should have obeyed rule #12."

"A lot less heartache."

Tony agreed. "But then there'd be no Nicky, or this one either."

Tim said, "I thought having kids would protect our marriage, but I _swear_ I didn't get you pregnant on purpose. It's an excuse that I was overworked and stressed out, and the truth is that I was careless and I covered it up when I found out about those pills. I put you in danger and I would _never_ knowingly do that to you, Tony."

Tony admitted, "When Nicky was born, I thought, 'At least now Tim won't leave me.' You and me, we've been at odds while fighting the same battle. Except having kids isn't the answer. Don't get me wrong but they just complicate matters."

Tim breathed out heavily. "So what do we do now?"

That was easy. "Nicky and the baby come first."

Tim nodded. "Of course. The needs of the many…"

"You are _not_ quoting Spock to me," Tony said with a laugh.

Tim smiled for the first time. "Hey, it fits. You'll stay here?"

Tony looked at their little house. "I'd like to. You're making enough book royalties to pay for Kiyoko?"

"Don't worry about that. What're you going to do all day?"

"Uh…shop for baby things?"

"And…?"

Tim knew him too well. "Okay, I spoke to Director Vance," Tony said. "I'm working desk duty until I go on maternity leave. And I already promised Ducky I wouldn't go into the field."

"You'd better. I'll come back for the birth," Tim said.

"Of course. You're the father of my children, Tim. That'll never change."

"What about him? Gibbs?"

"He's my friend. That's not going to change either."

"I can't compete with him, Tony."

"Then don't."

"This is it, isn't it? You want a divorce?"

"I don't know," Tony said truthfully.

"Guess it's goodbye then." Tim stood and turned to leave.

_Damn it._ Tony called after him, "You want to stay for lunch? It's alphabet soup."

"I'd like that." Tim held out his hand and after a moment Tony took it.

< • > < • > < • >  
 _Epilogue to follow…_  
  
 


End file.
